custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ikana Chronicles: The First Dark Era
My father’s universe started out very successful. It was very peaceful, and the Great Spirit wanted that for his people. He decided to name times like these Light Eras. But he knew what is needed to be done. Light needed to be balanced, and quickly. And how would he balance it out? Create the opposite; a Dark Era. The Great Spirit called my brothers and me to a meeting in his courtroom. It was to discuss when to start the Dark Era. “It should be started now,” my brother, Mata Makku, said. “If we wait any longer, light may become a threat to the balance.” “Good point brother,” Mata Nui said, “but surely you do not want the Matorans to experience such despair at an excellent time in Mata Nui history, do you?” “No, I want them to be happy. But that may threaten the balance! All of that light may become too heavy, and it will fall! We should just start it now and balance things out.” “Brothers,” I said, “you both have excellent points. But we must decide what is more important: the balance or the Matorans’ happiness. I personally think that their happiness is more important.” “But if we do not start it soon,” Mata Makku argued, “we will have to cleanse Mata Nui again! Besides, father said he would not so it is obvious that the balance is much more important right now!” “SILENCE MY SONS,” the Great Spirit bellowed. “I understand each of your situations. Mata Nui and Mata Ikana, you both want the Matorans to be happy, and they are. Putting them through that misery in the peak of their civilization is cruel. But as you said Mata Makku, if we do not start the Dark Era soon, light will threaten the balance. I am not sure if any of you have noticed, but light is not a threat. Not yet. As soon as they begin to fall off of the peak of the civilization, Mata Makku, you will start the Dark Era.” “But, father,” Mata Makku asked, “how will we know when that time will happen?” “When they begin to worship the light; that is when we will know. I have made light the chosen element, and I told them that they may only worship us. If they worship light, they are going against my command. As soon as light is a religion, Mata Makku may start the Dark Era.” We sat there in silence, absorbing our father’s command. We nodded in agreement, and the Great Spirit said, “You are dismissed.” As I came through Mata Nui, delivering souls into the Spirit Realm and the evil into the Forever Graveyard, I began to observe the Matoran. I noticed that they were creating a monument. I decided to walk in and see what they were doing. Luckily, only the dead could see me. I was eavesdropping in a couple of Matoran’s conversation, and I heard the words “Light Temple.” I gasped and said, “It is going to start.” I left the temple, gathered the remaining dead ones, and left for the Spirit Realm. I contacted the Great Spirit and said, “Father, I was observing Mata Nui at Meshju Island, and I saw the Matorans were building a temple. I heard them say ‘Light Temple.’ Father, is it going to happen? The first Dark Era?” The Great Spirit replied: “Yes my son. It is happening while we speak. Your brother, Mata Makku, started it as soon as they began to build the monument.” “How?” I asked. “The Pandora Box.” Mata Makku created a large box-like artifact that was called the Pandora Box. I asked my elder brother what it does. He smiled and said, “Wait and see.” The Matorans noticed the Pandora Box, and opened it. What came out was horrifying. It was pure evil, chaos, and darkness. To make it worse, it took all light, peace, and righteousness from the universe. The Matorans, without my sight, could not see the evil, but they could feel it. Most of the Matorans became scared, even panicked. However, the elders had greed in their eyes. A lust for power. The first Dark Era has begun. Those elders confiscating the Pandora Box, declaring it dangerous. The elders themselves began to do tests on the box. During their experiments, one of the elders accidentally dropped a light artifact into the box. (A light artifact was a relic filled with light energy, usually used for their light rituals.) When he took it out, however, it was the exact opposite. The dark artifact had an infinite amount of dark energy, but it only released very little. The elder called it an Exorka. The first dark artifact, the Pandora Box, was able to create even more dark artifacts out of light ones. The elders, blinded by greed, began to collect as much light artifacts they could find on Meshju Island. Then, they went to other islands and demanded their light artifacts. They had a mountain of those relics, and were making thousands of Exorkas. One elder had a bright idea that if you put in multiple light artifacts into the box at the same time, the Exorka that would come out would be as powerful as the artifacts that were put in. He tried it, and it worked. Eventually, another elder had an idea that if he put about half of the light artifacts collected, the Exorka that would come out would be a match to Mata Nui’s power. Of coarse that is impossible, but the Exorka that came out had power that I will never forget. The giant version of the Exorka was named the Necross. Its power was phenomenal, and out of the elders’ control. It developed a mind of its own and went on a rampage around Mata Nui. It then had an idea: maybe, if it could break the balance, it could have the universe the way it was. Chaotic. So, to destroy the balance, it began to kill off each of the Elemental Sages in Mata Nui. One by one, each of the sages were killed. Except for the Light Sage, Ligexun. By using his power, he sealed himself within the Light Temple, and he fell asleep and turned to stone in doing so. The Necross could not kill all of the sages, but it killed enough to fill Mata Nui with chaos. While in the Forever Graveyard, the Necross was able to open a portal to both realms; the Light and Shadow Realms. It released both elements, making the chaos grow. Mata Nui was almost in the same shape as it was during the beginning. The Great Spirit saw that the Dark Era has become a threat to the balance. The only element not unbalanced was time, and he did not want Gruffei to put it at risk. So, he descended into Mata Nui to confront the Necross himself. He was surprised at the Necross’ power, but it stood no match to my father. But, the Necross was too powerful for him to completely destroy. Only trap. He used one of the only surviving light artifact to trap half of the power; the Golden Orb. He gave it to the surviving Matorans and told them to protect it. He then hid the two keys that would unlock the Golden Orb; the Gryphon Wings. He hid them in the cavern that Matorans on trial who were found guilty would meet their end: the Hall of Forgiveness. The guilty would never get out alive. The other half of the power was hidden within an altar in the Light Temple: the Altar of Light. He did not like the location, so he ripped it out of the temple and hid it somewhere… somewhere only three beings would find. He also hid the Pandora Box within the Altar of Light. Then he made the Dragon’s Hourglass, which would count down the time when a light or dark era will begin or end. He hid it within the Forever Graveyard. He also had us create three masks. It would allow us to come out of our realms and into out incarnation. He did not allow us to control our incarnation as long as he was conscious. Those incarnations would help start and stop Light and Dark Eras. He then had me seal the Forever Graveyard and the Hall of Forgiveness. The five sages’ souls would be kept within the Spirit Realm until the balance is threatened, and would be placed in a new incarnation when it is threatened. Ligexun would remain asleep, for now. The remaining Exorkas were destroyed, and some too powerful to destroy were sealed. A new Light Era has started. As my father left Mata Nui to return to his realm, there was a crack left open. Some of his power seeped through, and formed into living beings. These beings, called Titans, were extremely strong. But they are neutral; they do not care about light or shadow. They only care if it affects them. Some Titans were on a side. Two of some of the first Titans were on the Toa’s side. They were Maxilos and Hydraxon. The Titans were a surprise, but one of the darkest figures in Mata Nui history was never expected. The Lord of Shadows, Makuta… The Ikana Chronicles The Ikana Chronicles:Main Page 1. The Begining 2. The First Dark Era 3. Rise of Makuta 4. The Mask of Life 5. The Exorka 6. The Darkest Era 7. The Return of the Necross 8. When the Balance Falls Category:Stories